El cumpleaños de Gus
by Nessa j
Summary: De cómo Brian se desespera en la 7ª fiesta de su hijo.


Aquí viene mi primer fic de QaF... espero que lo entendáis. :S

Se aceptan críticas, obviamente. :)

Gracias por leer :D

**-Cumpleaños de Gus-**

_Maldita fiesta de los cojones_. No lo soporto más. Llevo TODA la puta mañana arreglando mi maldito piso (habían estado 3 semanas convenciéndome por ser más espacioso) para la fiesta del 7º cumpleaños de Gus. Y claro, están todos decorándolo con globitos y banderillas de esas que se cuelgan de las paredes que para lo único que sirven, es para molestar porque ya me dirás tú el tiempo que se pierde en ponerlas y quitarlas.

Melanie, Michael, Ben, Lindsay, Debbie, Emmett, (cómo no, montar una fiesta sin él sería una catástrofe -palabras textuales-) y hasta Hunter ayudan. Y, por supuesto, Justin.

Gus ya va a hacer su séptimo cumpleaños. Quién lo hubiera dicho... parece mentira lo mayor que se va haciendo cada día. Parece que fuera ayer que iba al hospital arrastrando a Michael y a Justin por el camino... qué recuerdos.

Vale que esté contento porque mi hijo (¡sí, MÍO!) cumpliera años. Pero es que EN TODO el día no había tenido un momento de paz. Unos pocos minutos para el ritual de cada media-mañana de hacerlo con Justin. Porque uno tiene sus necesidades primarias. Lo que pasa es que estos gilipollas insatisfechos no dejan satisfacerme a mí mismo (y a Justin de paso).

Y lo peor de todo son las miradas sabiondas que me hecha Justin. Él sabe perfectamente como me encuentro... sabe que estoy deseando follármelo. Tampoco es que él ayude mucho. No para de ofrecerse voluntario para colgar los globos en el techo... y a restregarme el culo en las narices. Su culo. Ya sabéis como es el culo de Justin, ¿no? Pues eso, su culo.

-Brian, por dios cambia esa cara. Qué es por tu hijo, pon un poco de tu parte.

Ya está Lindsay interrumpiendo otras de mis fantasías en las que mi polla y el culo de Justin son los protagonistas. Le levanto la ceja. ¡Pero si acabo de guardar en la nevera el pastel! Por eso estoy ahora en el sofá... he hecho un gran esfuerzo. Debo descansar. Ejem.

-Linds, contribuyo más de lo que crees estando aquí sentado. ¿No ves que ni siquiera me quejo de lo patético que lo estáis dejando todo? - Y acompaño la frase con una sonrisa sarcástica. Oh, qué bien me salen.

Lindsay me mira con mala cara... Quizás esta noche sólo ha dormido. Se gira para volver a cambiar de orden el montón de regalos.

**XxX**

Seis horas. ¡Seis horas han estado rondando por mi casa! ¡Sin un descanso! Y encima han comido conmigo. Eso sí, han pedido unas pizzas porque llegan a coger algo de la nevera y les pateo el culo. Michael ha avisado a tiempo a Debbie cuando iba a coger algo de lechuga para hacer una ensalada.

Y ahora, por fin, Justin se está despidiendo de los demás (que van a buscar a Gus -Ted lo estaba cuidando- y a cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta).

See dirige al sofá donde hace dos horas que me encuentro (Emmett me obligó a levantarme para quitar unos cuantos condones que me había olvidado en la ducha después de la siesta de una hora de después de comer).

-Me cago en todo. Ni siquiera nos han dejado diez minutos para desahogarnos en el baño. - digo con toda mi mala leche.

-Vamos Brian... - pone sus manos en mi espalda y empieza a hacerme un masaje. - esto estaba demasiado soso para celebrar aquí _algo_...

-Sí, y ahora esto parece el Aventura Park.

Justin rió. - Esta noche, después de la celebración estará todo fuera... - Guió sus manos hacia más abajo. - y ahora puedes recuperar algo del tiempo perdido... -metió las manos dentro de los pantalones - ...que acabarás recuperando esta noche...

Y empezó a masturbarme. Y a besarme por la nuca y el cuello. Cuando no lo soporté más (unos diez segundos después por estar todo el día aguantándome) me giré, me tiré encima de él y lo desnudé en poco más de 5 segundos. Después de hacerlo en el suelo, pasamos a la cocina, más tarde a la cama (dos veces) y por último a la ducha, al ver que se nos acababa el tiempo para empezar la fiesta de Gus (según Justin, no era muy apropiado celebrarla estando empapados y sucios por haber follado).

**xXx**

-¡¡Felicidades Gus!!

Todos chillaron y sonrieron cuando entró el pequeño Gus y este se sorprendió. Y entonces abrazó a Lindsay y vino corriendo hacia mí. "Felicidades Sonyboy" le dije a la oreja.

Sonrió y se fue a dar besos a todos. Al soplar el pastel y pensar el deseo, sus ojos se cerraron con concentración. Abrió los regalos. El que más le gustó fue el mío y de Justin, claro. Le encantó su nueva consola.

Y la fiesta resultó un éxito. Gracias a mí, obviamente.

* * *

Aventura Park es un parque de juegos infantil xD No sé si en EEUU debe haber pero yo celebré (hace demasiado tiempo ya) un cumpleaños allí y me vino a la cabeza x)

¡Besos!


End file.
